Guido
Guido is the main forklift (or referred to as a "pitty") of the Cars series, he is Luigi's brother and has been the assistant of Lightning at the Piston Cup after Not Chuck quit. Cars: The Video Game In story mode, Guido appears in the cut scenes for Luigi to the Rescue and Monster Truck Mayhem, both of which he is seen helping Luigi. He also helps turn Lightning into a monster truck so he can compete against Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous. He also must help out Lightning with his pit stops in the Piston Cup Races. He is not playable anywhere outside of Pit Stop Challenge. Cars: Mater-National Championship Guido appears in the cut scenes of Team Relay 1, Big and Strong Again, and Team Relay 4. Again unplayable. He also snaps the final picture of all the playable characters (except Flo) at the end of the game. He has however been made playable via mods. An icon for him was found in the files. and Tia.]] Cars: Race-O-Rama Guido is playable only in the namesake race type "Guido Kart", where the player controls him in story mode. Cars 2: The Video Game Guido is now a playable character in all event types. He and a few others tie to be the lightest character in the game. Guido also has an alt called "Lightning Fan Guido". Cars: Fast as Lightning Guido is unlocked after Luigi's track is completed, beating his track unlocks Sheriff. Cars 3: Driven to Win Guido is a playable character, and it may also be noted that Luigi is not a character in the game, but Guido is. Cars:IGNITE Remake Although Guido is not confirmed yet, it is very possible that he will be a playable character. Livery Guido is blue with turqoise wheel covers and a darker blue roof. Personality Guido is a silent-type character who can only speak Italian (although he does know "Pit Stop" in English), and usually lets Luigi speak for him. Abilities Guido's main ability (along with the other pitties) is his forklift arms, which enable him to carry large objects easily and change another car's tires. Gallery Guido cars the vg.jpg|Cars: The Video Game Luigi and mcqueen.jpg|In Luigi to the Rescue's cut scene Guido Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game icon_GUI_a.png|Unused Icon found in the coding of Cars: Mater-National Championship (later used in Cars: Race-O-Rama) Trivia * In Team Relay 1's cut scene, a mysterious event occurs, he and Luigi agree to race on the team of Giovanni, but in the race, Guido does not appear, instead, a mysterious car named Yuri does, it is unknown exactly who or even what Yuri is, and if that even was Guido in the cut scene. *Diecasts depict Guido with a darker blue roof, while in the games, it is the same color as his body. *In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Guido has no speaking role, and therefore his actor, Guido Quaroni (who he is named after), is not credited. *Guido is the only main character of the series who cannot speak English. *If no player or CPU racer is using Guido in a race on Radiator Sprint in Cars 2: The Video Game, a hologram of Lightning Fan Guido (and Luigi) will appear in Luigi's Casa Della Tires. *In the PS2 version of Cars: Race-O-Rama, Guido looks the wrong direction when he turns. *In the GBA Verison, there wasn't an icon for Guido when he speaks, so because of this, Koji's Icon was used. replaces Barry.]] Category:Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Pitties Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters